paladins_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerome Savage
"A given mission is an accomplished mission. Failures are not tolerated and you won`t have a second chance. Somehow, I was forgiven by the Sect. But I am not sure if I can forgive myself." Jerome Savage was an assassin acting for a group he knew only as The Sect. He was known among his circle of business as one of the most skillful killers of the group, thus he was very expensive to have a contract with. He gained notoriety and wealth dealing with the so called “impossible hits”, mainly very important and highly guarded persons around the world. Usually using deception, strategy and high tech support by The Sect, his target was killed without even knowing what happened or alerting people around him. Sometimes, only with proper autopsy one could determine that actually it was a murder and not just a “bad luck” strike. He never knew who were behind The Sect and never gave a thought about it. The only thing important is that they paid well. But after an awkward mission and unnatural fail, The Sect should have sent all the other killers the command to exterminate him, but somehow Jerome was forgiven. They said he showed enough skills to get missions on the same level as the last one. Appearance Jerome Savage is fairly tall with an athletic body, usually hidden by his black dress suit, his most favorite outfit for working. While on mission he is completely bald and has no facial hair since he can`t leave any trace of his presence on mission sites, shaving before starting any business. His eyebrows and eyelashes are always carefully cut trying to not look suspicious and avoid leaving any hair behind at the same time. Outside the mission, sometimes he let a beard and mustache to grow. Plus, he always wears black leather gloves and black shoes. Looking to his face one would think that he was in a cranky mood all the time. Neither ugly nor handsome. Just average looking person which could easily pass through anyone among a crowd without even noticing him. Personality Who knows Jerome Savage, and there are only few of them, could easily say he is a totally different person outside a mission and while performing a hit. He is very distant from the others he doesn`t know too well and tends to not socialize that much either, but he knows how to be polite and deceptive enough to gather information or gain some kind of advantage when needed. In a mission, he acts accordingly to the situation. He is cold as ice while killing others and tries to never think too much about it, because only a matter of seconds of hesitation could mean be killed instead of killing. While alone, he tries to keep his mind away from the job listening to classical music or reading novels. But keeping all those murders and that failed mission away from his mind began to get harder and harder. For him, he is what he should have been. He does what he should have done. Nevertheless, regret is a sentiment growing inside of him each day. History Jerome Savage was born somewhere in United Kingdom. He was raised in an orphanage since their parents are unknown. Savage isn`t actually a last name, but a nickname his friends often called him, which he gladly adopted. He studied normally and joined the British Armed Forces at the beginning of his adulthood, never meeting his old friends again. He was intelligent, with highlight on tactics. While serving in Italy in a joint mission with their Army, Jerome met a man inside a pub that called himself only as “Terranova” and convinced him that taking orders was not his style. He would certainly have a better life working by himself. And “Terranova” had the solution, a group that could use his skills much better than the British Army: The Sect. Even though Jerome knew that probably he was hiding a lot from him, he decided to follow the man that showed him a great number of high tech apparatus inside an old apartment and a big pile of money. And that was enough to convince him. He did not care for the others or his country enough to stay at the Army. It was a great opportunity, indeed. Giving instructions about how to abandon the British Army looking like he was killed in action, Jerome successfully faked his death and now lives on Italy, but is usually traveling around the world performing hits according to The Sect contracts. His missions began rather easy such as killing police officers, low influential civilians and reporters. But the more he advanced, more he improved the skills as a professional assassin. At the peak of his career after about 10 years of service to The Sect, he found himself performing much more dangerous missions, such as killing criminal lords, high ranked military and even important government officers. His notoriety inside The Sect was so great that he was earning about a hundred thousand dollars per mission. He built his wealth entirely on other people`s blood. Didn`t have much time to enjoy such wealth, but could retire anytime he wanted. However, one day in an infamous mission, he was contracted to find and kill a male target with the help of another assassin, something that have never happened before. After locating the target, Jerome had the job to kill him by distance with a sniper rifle. But somehow, the clear shot was missed. It was like that person had an invisible wall around him. At that time, his partner was supposed to attack head to head the target if Jerome failed, but he was killed in an instant. Jerome couldn`t even say how he was sliced in two parts in a matter of seconds. He was afraid for the first time in his life. And he retreated. Believing The Sect would be hunting him down by now, he tried to hide. They eventually found him and said he had been given another chance. Strange enough because The Sect never forgives anyone after a failed mission. He would be given more missions on that level from now on. Jerome knew that was almost suicide, and if he had to face that kind of people again, or whatever that thing was, probably he would end in a coffin. He had no choice, but to find out what The Sect was in reality, whom was running the show behind the curtains while trying to complete missions against those strange people. Powers and Abilities Jerome is a human that has raised his combat and strategy abilities while serving the British Army, but he learnt a lot of stealth and deception while performing his missions, mastering them like almost nobody else in the world. All of the gadgets The Sect gave him can be also be used on particular matters, not only on missions. To reach his target, he usually take a long consideration about the place and the environment, the number of guards or civilians around that place and the best course of action to hit them without any kind of alarm. He doesn`t kill when not needed, preferring to stealth his way on, many times acting cautiously as one of the guards to have easier access. *'Combat Skills' - **'Hand to Hand' - Jerome is not skillful on hand to hand combat. He rather trust on a good gun than on his hands. But while on stealth, he can perform perfect chokes or break necks without making the victim do any sound at all. **'Smarts Killing' - His preferred way of killing a target is using as much discretion as possible, such as poisoning their food or “accidentally” putting an electric device in the tub while the target is bathing, or even planting bombs in a place that the target will be moments later. Analyzing the environment and the situation, he chooses the best course of action to complete his mission with little ruckus as possible. **'Silenced Pistol' - On military he was awarded as a great marksman and he kept that fame throughout his assassin career. When he can`t use only smarts to kill the targets, he often have to get close to the victim and perform a one shot to the head with a silenced gun. If not possible to kill with only a single shot, 3 or 4 are more than enough to bring down anything that moves without making any noise. Sometimes he uses this skill to kill a guard and take his clothes to infiltrate the target`s place, if the guard`s uniform stays intact. **'Sniper Rifle' - When he is able to hit the target from a very, very long range, he will not hesitate to eliminate him with a Sniper scoped Rifle. It is almost impossible for him to miss the target with this and even harder to anyone find out from where the shot came. This weapon can`t be hidden, so he only uses it on missions he knows it is going to be needed. He has a suitcase to take the rifle while dismantled. **'Assault Rifle and Shotgun' - He won`t use them on missions unless he finds one in action and really needs it. It never happened before, though. But he is capable of using them since his Army training. **'Explosives' - Another kind of weapon he don`t use often, but knows how to manage. The Sect only give him if it could be used on mission, otherwise Jerome doesn`t have means to get one. **'Sedative' - Using stealth, he uses Chloroform as a strong sedative on distracted people that he doesn’t want to harm, using the chemical in a tissue and making that person breath the sedative, fainting without any noise. But that person will wake up again after 10-30 minutes. *'Strategic Skills' - Even though he needs to use his combat skills to eliminate the target, his strategic skills are the most used on the missions. **'Satellite Footage' - Probably the best gadget at his disposal, it is a small "smartphone size" monitor that shows a satellite view from anywhere in the world, with heat signature to pinpoint other human beings so he can plan his movements more precisely. Also, with this gadget he can “mark” the target (or anyone he wants) so he can easily distinguish from the other people. The Sect doesn`t have any control whatsoever with this gadget, and it is very hard to be jammed. The only way would be breaking or jamming the satellite itself and its signal. Doesn`t show any visuals inside buildings, only outside. **'Binoculars' - He always use Binoculars to take a better view of the site he is about to enter or his surroundings. He can put the heat detection on or of with the press of a button. **'Night goggles' - Not often used. He may choose between night goggles or binoculars, since he won`t be able to carry both at the same time. If the mission is performed at night, he usually takes this instead of the Binoculars. **'Lock Picking' - He owns one of the most advanced tools to pick any low to medium security lock. Low security locks he manages to break in in less than 10 seconds. Medium security locks he is able to open around 10-30 seconds. With this tool he can also emitte a magnetic frequency allowing him to open low security eletronic locks, such as keycard readers or weak password panels. However, he won`t be able to open a high security lock or medium/high eletronic security lock, needing to find another way in or, if possible, use raw strength to force an opening. **'Information Gatherer' - Although Jerome lacks any capability to hack computers and networks, he has access from his own laptop to one of the most powerful searching network in the world, maintained by The Sect, which can find even classified informations inside governments around the world. Higher security information can be accessed as well, but sometimes the search will fail. The only problem with this is that The Sect is able to keep track of all the subjects searched by their killers and can also block their access whenever they want. *'Sharp Intuition' - His best skill, without any doubt. This is what makes him better than the other assassins. He knows when something can go wrong and analyze fast what he should do to avoid it. This was the only thing that kept him alive after all those years, mainly on the last mission, which he decided to leave instead of keep trying to kill that strange target. Relationships Jerome opted to stay away from emotional feelings towards others, since it would be dangerous for him and for them because of his job. He doesn`t have a family neither friends. Sometimes he talks with strangers inside few pubs he likes to spend some time while in Italy, but without getting too much into it. All his male needs are usually spent with money while not in a mission. Probably the only person he has something that could appear slightly as a relationship is with “Terranova”, the person that always contacted him via e-mail or web conference to talk about contracts. Trivia *'Favorite Food' - Pasta, since he acquired the taste of good Italian chefs. *'Favorite Colors' - Black, red and blue. He often uses these colors on his outfit while on mission. *'Favorite Hobbies' - Listening to classical music, reading novels, cooking and sometimes drinking at pubs (his skills with darts are much known on local pubs). Category:Character Category:Male Category:Investigator